User blog:孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空/Vados and Champa stronger than Whis and Beerus
Vados>Whis>Champa>Beerus http://www.saiyanisland.com/2015/10/ssgss-renamed-super-saiyan-blue-whis-sister-beerus-twin-brother/ Goku: “I wanna get stronger and fight tons of strong guys!!” Vegeta: “Hmph!! There’s someone stronger than you right here. Save that talk until after you’ve defeated me!!!” Goku: “Hah!!!” Goku punches with his left hand, then unleashes a backhand blow with his right hand, but Vegeta blocks it all and grabs Goku’s leg. Vegeta: “I’ll be the first to defeat Beerus-sama!” Vegeta sends Goku flying Vegeta: “I’m not going to let you stay one step ahead of me forever!” Vegeta chases at great speed, but Goku teleports behind him. Vegeta kicks, but just hits afterimages, ticking him off. Vegeta: “Kuh!!!!” Whis: “This won’t do. Vegeta-san has lost his cool yet again.” A shadow appears behind him. Vegeta: “Over there!!!” But he just punches a tree Vegeta: “Shit…!!!” Goku: “I’ve got you now!!!” Vegeta: “!!” Vegeta turns into a SSGSS Whis: “Hm, blue hair.” He fires a shockwave that sends Goku flying Whis: “My, my.” Goku: “Hey that hurt, Vegeta!!! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan was supposed to be off-limits for this match!!! If you’re gonna be a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, then I’ll be one too!! Goku turns into SSGSS Vegeta: “Hahaha! That’s just what I was hoping for! Obviously if we’re both Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans, then as an elite I’ll definitely be superior!!” Goku: “No way, my Super Saiyan God Super…Ow!!! I bit my tongue!!!” Vegeta: “……” Goku: “Hey Vegeta, can’t we do something about that long name?” Whis drops down Whis: “How about…Super Saiyan Blue?” Vegeta: “…” Goku: “Blue…..” Whis: “By the way you two, transformations were forbidden in this match. I can’t have you disobeying my training instructions.” Vegeta averts his eyes, while Goku points at Vegeta as if it’s his fault Whis: “Are you getting carried away just because you defeated Golden Freeza? Really now…” Narration: “In fact, a little while before this, the terrible emperor Freeza who had previously terrorized the universe came back to life and attacked Earth. However, after meeting Beerus and Whis, Goku and Vegeta received training from Whis, managing to evolve into Super Saiyan Blue, a form surpassing Super Saiyan God. And so they even managed to defeat the revived Freeza!” Whis dresses the two up in what looks like spacesuits, and signs his signature on the front. Whis: “Since you broke your promise, you can wear these vee~eery heavy suits as punishment.” Vegeta: “I can’t move freely…” Goku: “Geez, this is your fault, Vegeta!” Vegeta: “What was that, Kakarot?!” Goku: “You wanna fight, Vegeta?!” Whis is about to eat some cup ramen, when Champa and Vados drop in. Champa: “Who are those two? New pupils? Been a while, hasn’t it Whis?” Whis: “Why, if it isn’t Champa-sama. What a rare pleasure.” Vegeta: “Hey, there’s someone who looks like Beerus-sama!” Goku: “Oh, and there’s a lady who looks just like Whis-san too…” Whis: “And what brings you here?” Champa: “Go get Beerus.” Whis: “He is resting right now, but…Alright, please wait a moment.” Goku: “Who the heck is this guy? Look s like a fat Beerus-sama.” Champa: “………….” Vados: “Hey now! Don’t be so rude. This is Beerus-sama’s twin brother, Champa-sama” Goku: “Twins!? Really!?” Vados: “Watch your mouth! He’s the God of Destruction for Universe 6.” Vegeta: “What!? A God of Destruction!!” Goku: “!! Wha…Wha?! Who’s stronger, him or Beerus-sama?” Vados (looking at Champa’s stomach): “Why even ask? Can’t you tell just by looking at his physique?” Champa: “Vados!!!” Vados: “Oh! Hohoho…My apologies. By the way, Whis and I are siblings as well. Though I’m a bit more powerful.” Goku: “Geez, I give up! Seems like there’s tons of guys stronger than me!” Vegeta: “…Why do you look so happy about it?” Whis: “Elder Sister, I object! After all, it’s been 1,000 years since you trained me.” Vados: “Fufufu…Do you want to try me?” Beerus: “What do you guys want? Did you just come to talk shit?” Champa: “Hmph! Long time no see, Beerus. Let’s have a showdown like always. Get ready.” Goku: “Showdown?” The cup ramen is lined up next to a rectangular egg Champa: “Hahahahahaha! Is this just hot water poured into a cup?” Beerus: “What is that?…” Champa: “Give it a taste! My latest discovery, a boiled Don-Don Bird egg! It’s so tasty, you’ll be at a loss for words.” Goku: “So by ‘showdown’ he meant a food showdown?” Whis: “Yes, whenever they meet up it’s always like this.” Goku: “Darn, I thought I was gonna get to see Beerus-sama’s true power.” Champa: “Hahah! Well, how is it?! Shocking, right?! Universe 6 definitely has much tastier food! It’s a paradise!” Beerus: “Fufufu…Just pipe down and eat that, Champa.” Champa: “……” *Gulp* Champa: “Muh…” Beerus: “Fufufufuffu, well, how is it?” The two of them greedily devour their food Champa: “*gulp gulp* *exhales* Hmph, not bad, I suppose…” Beerus: “You even drank up the soup.” Champa: “……..Beerus……Where did you get this?” Beerus: “A planet called ‘Earth’.” Champa: “Earth?” Beerus: “It’s not just this. Earth is full of countless tasty things like this!” Champa: “Hey, Vados! There should be an ‘Earth’ in Universe 6 as well. Find it!” Vados: “Yes, right away.” Vegeta: “What’s this ‘Universe 6’ thing they keep mentioning?” Whis: “Didn’t you know? There are twelve universes in total. Ours is Universe 7.” Vegeta: “Universe 7? I’ve never heard that…” Goku: “Now that you mention that, I think I heard this once before…” Whis: “Champa-sama came from Universe 6. The relationship between Universe 6 and Universe 7 is like a pair of twins; they’re practically the same. They generally come in pairs, like two sides of a coin. So for instance, Universe 1 and Universe 12, or Universe 2 and Universe 11. Any two universes whose numbers add up to thirteen form a pair.” Vegeta: “I…I didn’t know…” Goku: “I don’t get this at all. Explain again!” Vegeta: “…I’ll explain it for you later.” Vados: “It’s there, Champa-sama. There’s an Earth in Universe 6 as well.” Vegeta: “What?! There’s really another Earth over there?” Goku: “……..” Vados: “But…Unfortunately, there was an idiotic war on our Earth in the past…and it seems the human race was wiped out.” Champa: “What?!” Beerus: “Hahhahah, too bad, Champa! So you don’t have any humans left to make super-delicious foods!” Goku: “Well, I guess that sort of thing does happen. Our Earth has been in all sorts of tight spots! Heck, even Vegeta tried to destroy it.” Vegeta: “…..Don’t dredge up the past.” Champa: “Beerus, let’s have a contest….” Beerus: “Huh? What sort of contest?” Champa: “If I win this martial arts contest, we’ll trade Earths.” Beerus: “Hahahahahaha! Me and you, fight?” Champa: “Not that. It’ll be a contest between select individuals from each of our universes…Yeah, how about a five-person team battle? Members will fight one at a time, and whichever side defeats the opposing team’s final competitor wins. Let’s hold a Universe 6 and 7 God of Destruction Invitational Tournament!” Goku: “(AT LAST!!!)” Category:Blog posts